


A break from reality

by ff_fan



Category: Gundam Wing, James Bond (Craig movies), Mass Effect
Genre: +100 words, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ff_fan/pseuds/ff_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James learns about Q's interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A break from reality

**Author's Note:**

> My usual warnings for spelling and grammar apply. I try my best but I know the standard of my written English is not where it should be and will not tolerate comments on it. You have been warned.

James lay listening to the sound of the fast even typing. The rhythm was odd, to even. When he was hacking or programming it was usually more of a stop, start.  
  
Looking over to Q sitting at the coffee table with his laptop in front of him. Curious to the look he wore, James studied the intense face of his lover.  
  
Fixing Q with an intense mesmerising gaze James prowled forward. Snatching the computer. “No” Q screeched and turned beet red. Chuckling James made a joke about porn and Q's blush deepened.  
  
“Wufei entered the bedroom of the other pilot. The boy stroked his long hair, a prominent bruise covering his face. 'You don't need to be his punching bag' Wufei said. 'He loves me' Duo hissed. 'He's not the only one' Wufei responded his black eyes reinforcing his words” James read.  
  
“It helps me get out of my mind for a while” Q argued. “Prefer Male Shepard/Kaidan Alenko myself” James said and handed the computer back.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> If you like it I prefer Kudos rather than comments.
> 
> ff_fan


End file.
